


The Devil Is... Kind of Goofy Actually

by lucidwaking



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidwaking/pseuds/lucidwaking
Summary: Just a short piece on Dan's coming to Devil moment
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	The Devil Is... Kind of Goofy Actually

Dan had time to cool off after the revelation that Lucifer was _actually_ the Devil. Thee Devil. The one. Immortal, angel, ruler of Hell, all that. But as he stared at his ceiling fan unable to fall asleep that wasn't what he was thinking about. 

He was thinking about how the Devil stole his pudding. The Devil regularly, smoked, snorted, and juggled evidence. Dan thought about the endless puns and double entendres. He thought about him showing up to improv... How they geeked out over _The Weaponizer_ and read those terribly written _Diablo_ scripts. 

No, what was keeping Dan up tonight wasn't the fact that Lucifer was the Devil. It was that the Devil is kind of... Goofy actually. Lucifer was eccentric and a little awkward, but Chloe was right. He knows him. Lucifer is... A friend. 

Good or bad right or wrong Dan was friends with the Devil. The Devil who was dating his ex-wife. Something else that wouldn't quite let his brain rest. The Devil was _soft_.

Dan had seen him melt around Chloe countless times. He saw how a single word or touch reigned in his fury. He watched mesmerized as the man countlessly threw himself into the line of fire to protect Chloe. It shocked him no less when Chloe did the same. 

The Devil had a weakness and that was Chloe. He had never seen the man as frantic as he was when she was missing. He'd seen Lucifer messed up more than a few times, but never like this. 

At first it didn't make sense, why would the Devil care? But when Dan saw Chloe launch herself into his awaiting arms, saw his worry melt into sweetness, he knew. The Devil is in love. 

And Dan is awake staring at his ceiling fan thinking about the implications of being friends with the Devil - who is also quite inevitably going to marry your ex-wife. What would that make him? Trixie's step-father? Step-Devil? What does it mean for the after life? Does that make the Devil family? Is that good or bad?

_What time is it anyway?_

1:37 AM 

_Still time to sleep_

His eyes close for less than a minute and shoot open again. 

_How did I forget that the Devil dressed like me and followed me around all day trying to be me. What a weird..._

Dan smirks and rolls over. Hoping to get some shut eye before he had to see the man himself and figure out how to adjust to this. 


End file.
